


In The Shadow Of Your Wings

by Feathers n Grace (SammyWinchester)



Series: Freckles and Feathers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Porn, Cas is a tease, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is a Tease, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Protective Castiel, Slight Grace Kink, Smut, Soul Bond, What Was I Thinking, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWinchester/pseuds/Feathers%20n%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't keep his mind off Cas' wings, especially when the angel is standing way too close...</p><p>Purgatory smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadow Of Your Wings

  
A howling sound jolted Dean awake with a start, he instantly jumped into action, hand reaching for the crude bone weapon he'd stolen from a monster his first day in purgatory as he struggled to stand up.

The all consuming darkness surrounded him as he scanned the endless landscape of trees around him, searching for the one familiar thing in this hellhole that he was actually glad to see; Castiel.

Dean felt panic rise in his throat when he couldn't find the angel, fearing whatever had woke him had somehow gotten to Cas. The urge to leap to his feet and slice to pieces anything within a mile radius filled his being.

Then, there in a small clearing not far to his left, Dean caught a glimmer of silvery light reflecting off a shinny surface. He squinted his eyes as the trees rustled softly overhead, a light breeze playing with their branches. Moonlight seeped in through the created gaps, fully illuminating the dark haired angel standing in the clearing underneath.

Dean relaxed, letting the tension drain from his body as relief filled his soul. And he'd be lying if he said the sight of that magnificent creature didn't stir emotions deep inside him. Cas was beautiful, the way he stood watch night after night, always motionless like a statue, his huge silver wings fanning around him, fluttering in the wind that always seemed to be blowing. Those wings really were a sight to behold, spanning at last three times the length as Cas was tall, and even though his human vessel showed all the wear and tear from fighting waves of monsters the same as Dean, his wings remained perfect, not a touch of dirt or a single feather out of place.

Cas had told him the wings were part of his true self and his grace kept them protected, Dean supposed that made sense, and it only made him all the more in awe of them. Cas normally kept them tucked against his body, flaring them a time during a fight to help with balance or to knock back an advancing monster. They certainly weren't soft, fluffy white things like some people made them out to be. The feathers were large and sleek, attached to powerful muscle and bone the formed the arches of his wings.

Oddly enough, Cas had his wings relaxed, trailing out a bit behind him, the tips brushing the cold ground. The rest of him still looked alert, ready to bounce at the slightest movement, head cocked a bit to the side like a dog listening intently to a sound only it could hear. He arms were held rigidly at his sides and his fists half clenched.

His gaze went back to Cas' wings, taking the chance to let his eyes linger since the angel wasn't watching him. Dean longed to touch them, just once, and see for himself what they felt like, if they were as smooth as the looked. He thought about just reaching out and stroking them during the many times him and Cas stood close to each other, but Cas kept them so tightly pressed against his back Dean wondered if they were more intimate than the angel was letting on. He'd seemed nervous and jumpy at first when he realized this place somehow made his wings corporeal and he'd tensed every time Dean drew near. But eventually he'd calmed, to now the only thing he did was clamp them tight to his body whenever he thought Dean was looking.

Seeing them so relaxed, so natural made Dean want to touch them all the more, even though he knew he should be ashamed of his wanton desire for this angel, who happened to be in a male body, he couldn't bring himself to care. They were shut off from the rest of the world, it was only natural to develop strong feelings for the one companion he had here, the person who threw himself into harms way to protect him and stood guard through countless lonely nights.

Finally Dean could take it no longer and he rose, slowly closing the distance between them until he stood next to Cas.

The angel heard him stir and instantly snapped his wings shut with a quick swoosh of air, much to Dean's disappointment.

"Dean." Cas whispered softly, turning his head just barely to glance at the hunter beside him. "You should be resting."

"I couldn't sleep." Dean replied, shivering slightly as a gush of wind sent icy prickles of cold coursing through his limps. "So I came to give you some company."

Cas' stance softened slightly, and his shifted, his shoulders twitching as he let his wings loosened their glue-like hold on his back a faction of an inch. "I always enjoy your company, you know that."

"Me too." Dean meant it as a joke but it seemed the humor was lost on the angel for he didn't even blink.

"You're not bad to have around either." Dean said after a moment, the wind once again tearing through his clothes and sending a shudder down his spine.

"Are you cold?" Cas asked, noticing Dean's shiver, his voice full of concern.

"A little." Dean admitted, wrapping his arms around himself as he surveyed the quiet woods around them, he knew there were monsters out there beyond where he could see, but he felt strangely safe next to Cas. Angels had much better night vision than humans. And he could sense evil being before he even saw them, right? If that howling sound had been from anything too close he'd be jumping into action.

"Here." Before Dean could even register what was going on, Cas had unfurled his right wing and folded it in a protective cocoon around Dean, blocking out the bitter cold. "Is that better?" Cas tilted his head, biting his lip uncertainly, like he couldn't decide if his actions were acceptable.

Dean's breath hitched, hardly able to believe the object of his desires was now wrapped around him so close he could... "Yeah, that's much better." He muttered, cheeks flushing, though he hoped in the dim light Cas wouldn't see. He turned his head to look at his friend, who had the most adorable expression on his face. It remained him of the look Cas had had when they'd been at that strip club all those years ago.

They remained motionless for a moment, Dean desperately trying to get his raging emotions under control as his cock suddenly twitched in his pants, Cas smelled so good, like fresh air, spring rain, and honey.

"Do you like my wings?" Cas asked unexpectedly, shy, like a child afraid of being told no. "They don't... don't make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course I like them, they're beautiful!" Dean exclaimed before he could stop himself, then quickly averted his gaze to the ground.

"Really?" Cas hummed, and when Dean looked up he saw a small smile playing on the angel's lips. "You really think that?" Cas took a tentative step towards Dean, so they were only inches from each other now.

"God, Cas..." Dean almost groaned, it would be so easy to close the gap completely and press his aching body flush to Cas'. "They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Don't lie to me." Cas frowned, his words unusually pleading.

"I'm not."

Despite the uncertainty still lingering in his eyes, Cas let out a soft noise of approval, his wings fluttering a bit at the praise. His hand reached out and gripped the loose folds of Dean's jacket, the hunter couldn't hold back his startled yet aroused gasp. Cas wasn't even touching him, only his clothes and even that seemed enough to ignite a spark. Dean found himself wondering what the angel's touch would feel like, probably as amazing as everything else about him.

"Cas..." He whispered breathless, afraid to move or breathe in case this was all a dream.

"Dean." Cas sounded much calmer, yet still totally engrossed in the moment. "I'm very fond of you." Deans eyes widened, and he snaked his hand up to grip Cas' slender wrist, willing him to never let go.

Cas' intense gaze lowered to where their hands were joined before trailing exploitatively along the length of Dean's body, his tongue darted out and licked his dry lips, making them glisten faintly in the blue tinted moonlight.

Heart pounding in his chest, Dean leaned closer until his forehead pressed against Cas', the angel gave off a comfortable heat that chased the remaining remnants of chill for his bones. Finally Dean realized; it hadn't been just the wings he'd been fascinated with all these months they'd been here, alone, fighting side by side, it had been just as much the angel they were attached to.

"Is this okay?" Dean asked, a nervous laugh escaping his throat, suddenly feeling like a teenager again asking a girl out on a date. Cas nodded, his fathomless blue eyes slipping shut and Dean felt Cas' free hand move up his side and settle on his lower back with a firm hold, effectively rooting him to the spot. Not that he planned on going anywhere.

Was this real? Dean stared at Cas' face in disbelief, expecting any second now for the angel to start glowing blue and shove him off with a disgusted growl. But he didn't, Cas actually clenched his fist tighter to Dean's jacket and shifted, as if impatient, and wrapped both his wings around them, completely shutting out the undesirable world of misery surrounding them.

Frightened of screwing the whole thing up, Dean tried to take it slow, even though the hardness in his pants ached for attention and everything in his being wanted to jump Cas' bones like a starved dog eating its first meal in days. Even though he wanted more then anything to sink his fingers into those formidable looking feathers. Gingerly he released his grip on Cas' wrist and slid his hand under Cas' dirty trench coat to stroke his side through the thin fabric of the dress shirt. His breath quickening, Cas whined, a noise Dean had never heard him utter before, and damn if didn't nearly make him smother those lush looking lips with his.

"Uh, Cas?" He managed, not sure how far his friend was willing to go, only knowing that Cas was driving him crazy without really even doing anything.

His eyebrows furrowing, Cas opened his eyes with a look of confusion and desire. "Yes?"

"What's happening?" Dean blurted out, his nerves so shot by the overwhelming smell and feel and all consuming presence that was Cas he couldn't think straight.

Appearing slightly disappointed, Cas stepped back, his hands falling to his sides and his wings recoiling back to arch protectively over his head. "I... I thought you were going to kiss me." Cas muttered softly.

Dean blinked, his mouth falling open a jar. Had he heard that correctly? Surly this male angel hadn't just said what he really hoped he had. Voice much calmer then he felt, Dean threw caution to the wind.

"So... are you saying you wanted me to kiss you?"

"I did..." Cas paused, the wind ruffling his hair and feathers, sending silver beams of light reflecting briefly in all directions. He clasped his wings hard against his back, as if trying to make himself look smaller and he scanned the area around Dean, doing anything to keep from looking the hunter in the eyes. "I mean, I do."

That was all Dean needed to hear. He grabbed Cas around the waist with surprising speed and pressed his lips gently against the angel's, left hand finding its way under the trench coat for the second time and pulling the shirt loose so he could touch bare skin. Barely missing a beat, Cas kissed him back, soft and sweet and prefect, just like an angel. Every cell in his body tingling, Dean licked his tongue along Cas' bottom lip and Cas parted his mouth enough to allow Dean access.

"Mmm, Cas." Dean moaned, his tongue exploring Cas' mouth eagerly, he tasted just like he smelled, like rain and honey.

Not replying, Cas gripped the short hair at the nape of Dean's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Despite all the monsters undoubtedly lurking in the shadows, Dean felt safe, secure in a way he hardly ever did, trusting his angel could sense them before they got too close and could totally kick their ass. He closed his green eyes, for once truly understanding what it meant to have faith in someone, and gave himself over completely to Castiel.

Dean rubbed his hand up and down Cas' back, feeling the naked skin beneath his fingers as he pressed into the muscles along his spine. Cas hissed, his back tensing as Dean's arm indirectly brushed against his wing through the thick fabric of his coat. Confused by the reaction, Dean moved around to Cas' front, caressing circles on his chest and stomach.

Almost immediately Cas relaxed, melting against Dean as he grabbed a hold of his jacket and slowly pushed the hunter backward until Dean found himself trapped between a solid tree trunk and a blissed out angel still kissing him passionately. The rough bark dug into his back and he squirmed, finding the unfamiliar feeling of being dominated highly arousing.

"Oh... shit! Cas!" He bucked his hips against the unsatisfying air, his cock ached with desire and he seriously wanted Cas to touch him.

Finally out of breath, Cas pulled back from his relentless pursuit of Dean's lips to get some much needed oxygen into his lungs. "This feels good." He stated in his usual blunt manner, voice only a tiny bit huskier than normal, but Dean could plainly make out his widened pupils, plump, wet lips and flushed cheeks, all signs the lustful behavior was not lost on him.

"Damn, it feels amazing." Dean breathed out, desperately bucking his hips again, trying to get some friction on his straining erection.

A small smirk formed on Cas' lips and he reached down to unbuckle Dean's pants, his other hand intertwining with Dean's as he pinned the hunter left arm against the tree with inhuman strength.

"Oh, you like to have all the control, uh?" Dean teased, surprising even himself with his ability to joke under such a heated situation.

"I think you like it." Cas replied, undoing Dean's pants enough to get his hand in, the angel brushed his fingers against the obvious bulge in the Winchester's boxers.

"Oh... yeah." Dean moaned, pleasure jolting through him at the contact, the very fact that it was Cas touching him made it all the better. "Do that, Cas."

Intent on what he was doing, Cas grabbed Dean firmly through the fabric and stroked up and down a couple times. Dean's breath hitched, groaning with pleasure as he thrust into the blessed pressure around his throbbing cock. He noticed Cas' wings twitch and he had the gnawing desire to caress them, to run his fingers through the sleek feathers and bury his whole face in the downy softness.

"Like this?" Cas asked, still sliding his palm over Dean's clothed dick.

"Mmm." Dean gripped the hand in his so tightly he feared he'd hurt Cas, but the angel didn't even flinch.

Cas leaned down, trailing kisses along Dean's sensitive neck, sucking lightly on his soft flesh, and blowing warm air gently against his skin. A shiver run up Dean's spine and he gasped. He could easy cum right now but really wanted this to last as long as possible.

"Take it easy." Dean panted, carding his shaky fingers through Cas' adorable, messy hair, making the angel sigh against his neck. With a grin, Dean did it again, watching as Cas' wings trembled, a quick jerky motion, like he wanted to spread out them but kept catching himself.

Caught up in the heat of the moment all Dean's self control vanished and he let his hand drop from Cas' hair to stroke along the arch of his left wing. They felt even better than he'd imagined, like silk and kitten fur, though he could feel the powerful muscle beneath the deceptive softness and knew Cas could do serious damage with them, he'd seen the angel use them a few times in battle with devastating force. The air around his hand seemed to vibrate and something electric in nature tingled through his fingers, moving up his arm and washing over his entire being, touching his very soul. It burned, it was freezing, like ice and fire melting into one to create a new whole.

Dean tensed at first, fear clutching his heart, the urge to shove Cas off entered his mind. Cas was invading his soul for crying out loud, and it was absolutely, undeniably the most horrible act of betray he'd ever witnessed, let alone experienced - until it wasn't. Until he gave in to the indescribable sensation coursing through his veins, let his soul blend with Cas' grace, and realized; this was the most amazing feeling he'd ever had.

\------

Castiel felt their bond strengthen the second their lips met, it was all his fault of course, he couldn't keep his grace from leaking over into Dean's soul through their skin on skin contact. He'd wanted this for so long, ever since he'd slipped up during the fight to drag Dean from hell and let his grace get all muddled up with this human in ways that were strictly forbidden. Castiel had never intended for any of it to happen and he'd kept it hidden from the other angels, from Dean. He'd gotten so used to reigning in his desires the suppressed emotions were almost a part of who his was, like a constant hunger he couldn't satisfy.

But here, in this land of abomination, so far from anything pure it felt that other life had never existed at all, he couldn't stop himself. Not when Dean obviously felt something too. Castiel highly doubted Dean felt the unwavering love and devotion he did, but from the way he'd been eyeing his wings for months now there had to be something.

Kissing Dean was the single best thing he'd ever done, the hunter's lips were chapped from the cold dry air but they fit against his perfectly, and Dean had a gentleness about him Castiel hadn't seen before, he wondered if Dean was always this sweet in bed. For the first time in his existence, Castiel felt complete, and he marveled that he'd ever been able to resist Dean. Now that he'd experienced first hand what true love felt like he'd never be able to go back to living in denial and pretending his entire world didn't revolve around Dean Winchester.

It felt so incredibly good to finally have an outlet of all his penned up desires that Castiel could barely contain himself. His wings twitched with every little noise or caress Dean provided, craving stimulation so bad it hurt. Oh how he wanted to let them loose, flare them out to their full length and hopefully impress Dean; that's what angels did to attract each other, after all.

But Castiel was scared, Dean wasn't an angel, he didn't understand anything about wings, because he didn't have them. What if Dean had been lying just to spare his feelings?

All it took was for Dean to unintentionally brush the underside of his wing through his trench coat and Castiel was hissing from the unearthly pleasure; it was a raw, emotional sensation, he fought against the urge to let his grace touch Dean, that's all he really wanted. He loved feeling what Dean felt, but he rarely did that, only a couple times he'd allowed himself the indulgence; when Dean had been sleeping. Castiel stiffened with the sheer effort it took to ignore it, to keep his wings pressed firmly against his back, where they belonged.

The organ between his legs also responded to Dean's ministrations and soon felt the same desire for attention his wings had been craving since Dean had utter those poisonous words. _They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen..._

Dean worked his magic fingers under his clothes, on his bare skin, and it was all Castiel could do not do beg Dean to please, oh please touch me, lower...

Instead, Castiel turned all his attention on Dean, pinning him roughly against the nearest tree, and stroking his hand over the erection that felt every bit as hard as his. His mouth was on Dean's neck, tasting the sweat on his skin and the hunter quickly turned into a moaning mess.

And oh! If those mewling sounds weren't hot Castiel didn't know what was. Dean's fingers threaded through his hair and the angel sighed blissfully.

As amazing as all that was, nothing could have prepared Castiel for that moment when Dean's hand made contact with the arch of his left wing. Overwhelmingly intense, burning pleasure seeped through every cell of his vessel, and more importantly, the very essence of who he was. His breath caught in his throat with shock, with fear, with unbearable longing.

Castiel had never shared grace with another angel before, let alone a human and the vulnerably terrified him beyond measure. For a moment he couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. Castiel's grace flowed between them unchecked and he could tell by Dean's reaction that he felt it too. He had a freaked out expression plastered on his face and Castiel just knew he was going to leave any second and he'd have to spend eternity pinning after an impossible to obtain fantasy because Dean didn't return his affections.

But Dean didn't run, didn't seemed pissed, he slowly relaxed and Castiel dared to hope he wouldn't get his heart ripped out... Dean's hand gripped his feathers tighter and Castiel arched his back, a choked off growl of pure passion emitting from deep in his throat as blinding pleasure radiated from the point of contact, flowing through every part of his body like a flash flood.

"Ahh, Dean!" Castiel moaned, the first to break the silence, he ground his aching hardness against Dean's, the pressure brought some relief but not nearly enough. Dean whimpered, pushing his hips up to meet the rhythmic motions. Oh, this was heaven and hell all in one panting, wiggling, beautiful package!

Castiel's huge silver wings snapped open - since he suddenly lacked enough coherency to control them - and flapped against the ground with a deafening thud, knocking Dean's hand off in the process.

"Ow! Aha..." Castiel whined at the sudden loss, his wings slumped, draping on the ground to either side of him, probably the most relaxed he'd allowed them to be since getting sucked into purgatory.

His eyes wide as saucers, Dean's shaking hands clung to Castiel's shoulders as he panted laboredly. "W-what was that?" He stammered weakly, sagging against the angel who desperately tried to support him even though his own legs felt like jelly. His wings lifted effortlessly, thrashing wildly at the air to aid in maintaining balance.

"My... my grace." Castiel whimpered, every bit as recked as Dean. He cradled the magnificent human being against his chest protectively, his other arm braced against the tree for support.

"It... wants to..." Castiel licked his swollen lips shyly, thankful that Dean's face was buried in his neck and not looking at him. "finish... the bond." A shudder of excitement climbed up his spine as Dean cuddled in closer. Words couldn't describe the relief he felt when Dean didn't recoil in horror, maybe somehow this could work out after all. Castiel tucked Dean's head more firmly under his chin, the short hair tickling the underside of his sensitive neck.

"What bond?" Dean questioned, managing to stand on his own two feet again. He tilted his head back and stared at Castiel with lust filled green eyes. "You mean that profound bond you're always talking about? I thought you were just messing around."

"Yes." Castiel snorted, unsure whether to be offended or amused. "That one." He pressed Dean back into the tree, cupping one hand behind Dean's head while the other stroked his cheek tenderly. Dean leaned into the touch eagerly. "I messed up, when we besieged hell to rescue you I..." Castiel swallowed nervously, afraid if Dean knew the truth he'd be mad. "I um..."

Dean smashed their lips together in a heated, more aggressive kiss than they'd shared earlier. Castiel instantly melted into it and hungrily kissed him back, their tongues battling for dominance. His wings moved up and wrapped around them of their own accord. Dean smiled against his lips as Castiel let his hands wander Dean's body, essentially feeling him up like a curious school girl. When Dean finally pulled away they were both panting.

"Dean, I..." Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean's, so nervous he couldn't talk.

"Spit it out, Cas." Dean reached between them and grabbed Castiel through his slacks, quickly bringing him to full hardness again with his expert touch. "I won't bite."

Castiel moaned softly, his wings flittering with pleasure. Dean's hand felt even better than he'd imagined all those times he'd fantasized about finally being with him in the intimate way he'd been craving so bad for years now. "Oh my! That feels so good."

Grinning, Dean rubbed his thumb over the tip as he leaned in and nibbled on Castiel's neck where it met his shoulder. The angel arched his back, letting his head fall back with a small groan to give Dean better access.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped, gripping the collar of Dean's jacket tightly as Dean unbuckled his pants to slid his hand down and rub him through his boxers. Castiel's wings unfurled, flaring out to either side of him in a fan of shimmering, rustling feathers. He stretched them out to their full length and arched the tips to frame around his head, like a peacock trying to impress his mate. He couldn't contain the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth when he heard Dean's awestruck gasp.

"Holy shit, Cas. You're so hot." Dean groaned. Castiel thought his heart would burst from the overflow of warm fuzzy feelings suddenly collecting in his chest. Dean stroked his dark hair with his free hand, fingers massaging his scalp. "Pretty angel." He muttered thickly, sliding down Castiel's neck and shoulder blade to knead into the area where his wings joined his back. The light, lazy strokes Dean lavished his cock with made his legs feel like jelly.

"Y-you mean that?" Castiel shuddered, ruffling his feathers a bit to make them stand up more. Dean had no idea the true affect those words had on him. As embarrassing as it might be to admit, he really needed that ego boost and Dean sure knew how to deliver.

"'Course I do."

The familiar tingle every time Dean brushed his feathers was enough to make him forget his insecurities. With willpower alone Castiel held his grace in check, his only concern being Dean hadn't given his consent and if he let things get too far again he probably wouldn't be able to stop it a second time.

"Say it again." Castiel asked earnestly, rutting his hips against the frustratingly soft touch on his erection.

"Pretty angel." Dean murmured against his skin hotly and Castiel shivered, the praise going straight to his groin.

"I really like it when you say that."

Grinning, Dean halted his assault on Castiel's neck to look him in the eyes and removed his hands, placing them on Castiel's clothed arms. "Your wings are even bigger than I thought, and they look super badass all spread out." he licked his lips as if nervous. "And the rest of you ain't half bad either."

"They kind of have a mind of their own around you." Castiel admitted shyly, glancing over his shoulder, his face blushing from the praise. "Please, don't stop." The angel pouted and push up against Dean, silently begging him to continue. His cock quickly began to ache from the lack of attention.

"No more, not until you tell me about this bond thing." Dean insisted, though his voice was recked with lust.

Nodding, Castiel clutched the hunter's wrist as if to physically keep him from rejecting what his was about to say. Taking a second to let his arousal ebb a bit, he whispered so low that Dean had to hold his breath to hear. "When I gripped you tight and pulled your soul from perdition some of my grace remained with you." He paused to search Dean's face, but saw nothing but surprise and confusion. None of the disgust or anger Castiel had feared he'd find there. "I... I promise you it was never my... um, intention and I'm so sorry you didn't get a say in the matter. But you... we don't have to complete the bond if you don't want to, I mean, I'd understand if you don't have affectations for me, it's not really a big-"

Dean placed his finger to Castiel's lips with a light chuckle. "Slow down, Cas. I'm not sure what any of that means. What do you mean your grace remained with me?"

Castiel felt his face flush, his uncertainties creeping back, and he averted his gaze, unable to look into Dean's questioning, overwhelmed green eyes. "When angels bond we share our grace with each other, to form a life bond. And I'm bonded to you in the same way."

"So part of you is inside me?"

"In a way, yes." Castiel tilted his head, waiting for Dean to reply with a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"That's kinky." Dean grinned devilishly. "But I don't get how we're bonded? I never wanted that, and I don't even have grace to share if I wanted to."

Those words hurt, even though Castiel knew Dean didn't have a clue what had happened that day in hell, barely understand the implications, it still made his heart ache knowing how one sided his loyalties actually where. "Because the bond isn't complete. I'm bonded to you, but you haven't bonded with me."

"Wait." Dean pushed Castiel off him with a light shove on his arms. The angel didn't even try to resist and stepped back limply. "You telling me you want me to give you part of my soul?" His voice rose a bit in disbelief.

"Sort of, we share what makes us unique with each other. Which for you, is your soul."

Dean shook his head, raising an eyebrow he stepped back in the angel's personal space. "What, like some weird demon deal soul swapping? I've done the whole giving up my soul thing before and it sucks."

"W-what? No! Of course not!" Castiel felt like someone had stab his heart with an angel blade. How could Dean possibly be comparing this to a demon deal? That was down right offensive. "This is nothing like that."

Dean waved his hand in the air. "Cas, man. You're asking too much." His voice held an angry edge.

"Dean, please." Castiel pleaded with rising panic, struggling to keep his voice steady. "I'm not going to force you to do anything, I promise." He slowly folded his wings against his back and turned to look at the ground. "Please don't leave." He said sadly.

"I'm not-"

Suddenly Castiel's head snapped up, sensing danger, the leviathans had found him once again. Faster than he could blink he'd materialized inches in front of Dean, pressed his fingers to the hunter's forehead and they both disappeared into thin air.

\------

Dean could hardly believe how perfect Cas' wings were. Each feather sparkled with silvery brilliance when the moonlight hit it just right and they were even bigger than he'd imagined. They looked wet, and he caught a strong whiff of Cas' normal scent mixed with cinnamon when his wings whirled the air around them.

He longed to touch them again but he still felt dazed from the first encounter with those formidable appendages. And as good as it had felt he still wanted to know exactly what this whole bond thing was about before he went getting himself in trouble.

Getting Cas all worked up by rubbing his rock hard dick proved a fairly good alternative. The guy acted like Dean was a god given miracle. He had Cas moaning and begging for more in no time flat.

Dean's own arousal quickly returned full force listening to Cas' breathy moans. But he stopped, much to Cas' displeasure, before he let himself get to carried away.

Dean felt increasingly nervous as Cas explained how the bond worked and what that implied. This was more than he'd bargained for. Dean was unclean, scarred by his time in hell, all the horrible acts he'd committed, and the last thing he wanted was this amazingly, perfect angel - who he certainly had a crush on - to see all his flaws. Cas would never understand, and he'd surely hate Dean when he learned the gritty truth; hell, he hated himself.

Freaking out, Dean did what he always did when confronted with facing his inner turmoil - shoved the stinking mess back on the other person. And yeah, Cas' crushed face killed him and, damn did it hurt that Cas thought he wanted to leave.

Why on earth would he leave? Where would he even go? Dean tried to tell angel that but Cas unexpectedly appeared in front of him and pressed his finger against his forehead and all at once the world was shifting.

When he next opened his eyes, Dean found himself in a cave, if the blackness surrounding him on all sides was any indication. The darkness engulfed him so completely he couldn't even see his own hands in front of his face.

"Cas?" He called uncertainly, feeling around. The cave was small and it didn't take long for him to walk the circumference of the entire area. But he didn't find his friend.

"Cas?" Dean tried again, panic rising in his throat.

"I'm here, Dean." The familiar voice replied gruffly.

The area to his left glowed faintly with a bluish light and Dean could make out the silhouette of the hunched angel standing about ten feet from him.

"You okay?" Dean asked worriedly, squinting his eyes at the sudden brightness.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded, frowning when he realized Cas wasn't looking at him and seemed to be breathing hard. "What happened?"

"Leviathans." Cas ground out and Dean saw his wings were trembling and he had a hand pressed against the wall of the cave for support. "They are getting better at finding me." Cas looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes unnaturally bright. "You're not safe with me, Dean."

"I'm not safe anywhere." Dean retorted more harshly then he'd meant to. "We're in purgatory, remember?"

"Hm." Cas sighed, his knees buckled and his head tipped forward slightly. Letting his hand slid down the rough rocks, Cas let himself sink to his knees, a faint whimper sounding from his mouth, just loud enough that Dean heard it, while his wings drooping around him limply in a endless sea of erratic feathers. "I failed you."

"Hey." Dean rushed forward, falling to his knees beside the angel he gripped Cas' unresisting body tightly in a soothing embrace. "You haven't failed me, Cas. What are you talking about?" He stroked Cas' silky hair gently, cradling his friend to his chest like a small child, noting with a sad small that for the first time since he'd woken up in this land of endless evil, Cas didn't flinch at the contact, didn't pull his wings tight and act uncomfortable.

"It's my fault you're here. I've failed to protect you so many times I've lost count." Cas stated bitterly, he didn't return Dean's hug but let his head rest on the hunter's shoulder. "I'm sorry I let my grace bond with you, Dean. And I'm sorry I told you, I should have known it would make you uncomfortable and that you wouldn't-"

"Shh." Dean hushed him, the heartbroken words coming from Cas' mouth were too much for him to bear, and in a rare moment of clarity he told the angel the unfiltered truth. "Don't be sorry, please, man. I... I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I was scared, I'm still scared. I've done horrible things... I don't want you to see... I mean, you'd hate me if you knew all the stuff I've done."

Cas lifted his head and stared at Dean with his unblinking blue eyes. "I already know what you've done."

Dean felt his face flush with shame. "Really?" He muttered, looking down at his lap.

"Yes, and I don't care." Cas reached out and tentatively cupped Dean's cheek in his palm. "I want to be with you and protect you always."

"I want to be with you too." Heart thumping in his chest, Dean trailed his hand alone the top ridge of Cas' left wing that the angel had draped over his legs. This time Dean didn't feel that addicting rush and he swallowed back his disappointment, carding his fingers through the covert feathers on the top side of the angel's wing. They were covered in an oily substance and quivered beneath his hand.

"That feels like heaven." Cas sighed contently and wiggled closer, half sitting on Dean's lap as he fluttered his wing, arching it into the touch, greedy for more. Dean brought his other hand down to grip Cas' thigh, his thumb rubbing along the sensitive area.

"You keep doing that and I'm not going to be able to control my actions." Cas warned in a low voice, moaning when Dean gripped a handful of feathers and tugged roughly. Cas' hand found its way to the front of Dean's jeans, stroking his already hardening member. "I want you so bad."

"Do it." Dean groaned before he could lose his courage. He was still scared but knew in that moment Cas could never hate him, and damn did he want more of that earlier connection they'd shared. "Finish the bond."

Cas licked his lips eagerly, pupils blow with lust, and Dean felt the hand buried in the angel's feathers start to tingle. "Are you sure? I can't undo it. Once you're bonded with me, you will be for the rest of your life, no matter what."

"Damn it, Cas! Are you going to make me beg? Do it."

Smiling, Cas flipped over with incredible ease, shoving Dean onto his back and climbing on top of him to straddle his hips. "I love you, Dean." He muttered, dipping his head and claiming the hunter's lips in his.

Dean gasped, gripping Cas' shoulders and grinding up against him impatiently. _I_ _love_ _you_ _too_. He thought, but couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he poured all his passion into exploring Cas' warm mouth with his tongue.

If the lack of response bothered Cas he didn't let it show, he was too busy groping Dean through his jeans, breathing little noises of bliss into their kiss whenever he got enough air to do so.

"Take my clothes off." Dean panted, expecting Cas to start fumbling with his jacket or the waist of his pants.

"Okay." Cas paused his heated kissing and petting long enough to snap his fingers, and suddenly they were both naked.

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed in surprise at feeling their skin flush for the first time, his eyes wandered over Cas' pale body as the angel sat back, pressing his ass into Dean groin and regarding him with a smug look. He'd never seen Cas without his two-sizes-too-big trench coat on and was mildly surprised to find he was actually fairly well toned out. "Cas..." Dean placed his hand on Cas' flat stomach, his fingers teasing just above the dark pubic hair. "You're perfect."

Humming, Cas brought his wings down to stroke along Dean's arms, the oily substance practically tipping from the tips. The electric current of pleasure leapt through his body once more and this time Dean accepted it eagerly, surrendering himself to the sensations. Cas ran a hand along his feathers, collecting the cinnamon smelling liquid on his fingers before taking Dean's cock and stroking with a firm grip.

Hissing, Dean arched his back, he'd gotten plenty of hand jobs before but this felt better, because it wasn't some nameless one night stand, this was Cas. "Oh, Cas, yeah, oh that's good." He thrust into the touch shamelessly.

Cas kept going, using his thumb on the underside of the head. Dean moaned, whatever Cas had on his wings was the best lube ever, it was warm and tingly, like the fancy stuff you could bought at the store. He quickly felt his orgasm building and squeezed his eyes shut, but just as he was about to go over Cas let go.

"Ugh, Cas!"

"Not yet, I want to enjoy this, I've waited so long to do this to you."

"Torture me?" Dean questioned, though inwardly he had to admit he loved every second of it.

"No," Cas rolled his sparking blue eyes, "to touch you." He went back to jerking Dean's shaft, twisting over the head on the way up.

"Oh, God..." Wanting to give Cas a taste of the pleasure he was receiving, Dean grabbed his dick and pumped it until he could see the telltale signs of zoned out pleasure on that adorable face... then let go, causing the angel to fumble with his steady rhythm.

"Ooo." Whined Cas, bucking his hips, clearly desperate for more friction. "That makes that thing ache so bad."

"Your cock?" Dean teased with a grin, both embarrassed and aroused by Cas' bluntness, he held the angel's hip tightly to prevent him from moving. Using his free hand, he rubbed Cas' inner thigh, the back of his hand lightly brushing the straining erection between the angel's legs.

"Dean!" Cas choked with unmasked desire, his wings flared, nearly filling the tiny space, trembling in the still air above them as the blue light illuminating them brightened.

Quite enjoying Cas unraveled by his teasing, Dean grabbed a handful of primary feathers, his fingers instantly coated with the smooth feeling liquid. "What is this stuff?" He pinched a feather between his thumb and pointer finger, rolling it gently between them, making Cas moan wantonly.

"O-oil, for... for my wings." Cas replied breathlessly, his face pleading as he continued to move his fist up and down Dean's shaft. "And... Ah - mating."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him down on top of him, lining theirs cocks up he wiggled beneath the weight. Taking the hint Cas rocked his hips, sucking in a shaky breath that Dean matched.

"That's good, eh?" Dean peppered kisses on Cas' neck and collarbone while using his hands to massage Cas' wings where the silvery feathers met the pale skin of his back.

Cas threw back his head, a mewling sound escaping his parted lips as his motions became more erratic, sliding his length over Dean's with a heated passion Dean could feel in his very being. The electric current he felt coursing through his fingers spread through his body like wildfire, consuming him. Cas' grace felt intense, too into intense, and the raw vulnerability scared him.

"It's okay." Cas soothed, sensing his uncertainty, he leaned in and rasped in his ear. "I got you, don't let go."

Icy fire licked through his veins, and the sudden urge to release control, give himself wholly to this other creature... Cas tensed, eyes squeezed shut, head tilted back in ecstasy... In a sudden panic Dean dropped his hands, releasing Cas' wings and severing the connection.

"Oh, shit!" Cas snarled instantly, flapping his wings hard against the ground, he bit his lip until crimson blood trickled down his chin. Stopping the frantic thrusting he sagged against Dean's chest, burying his face in the crook of the hunter's neck, breathing hard and shivering slightly.

Dean's eyes widened, he'd never heard Cas say that before. "Cas..." He tilted the angel's head back with a tug on his damp, matted hair. The extra weight pressing against him made Dean's cock throb painfully, damn he needed just al little more stimulation.

Cas stared at him with hazy, lust filled eyes, his wings were shaking like a leaf, oil dripping freely from the feather tips. "I said; don't let go." He panted feverishly. "Dean, please don't tease me." Cas sounded wrecked as he reached around and gripped Dean's firm ass roughly, making him buck up against the angel in excitement. "I want this so bad," Cas' forehead wrinkled in a confused, pleading frown, "don't you?"

"I do, Cas. I'm sorry." Dean slowly let his hands slid up Cas' legs, over his hips and up his back until he once again rested one hand on the base of each wing. He could feel the angel shiver slightly at the touch, muscles bunched and barely containing Cas' overwhelming inferno of desire. "It's just... scary."

"Don't be scared." Cas gritted out roughly, then more gently. "I won't hurt you." His hand wandered from Dean's buttock brushing along his side and wiggled between them to wrapped around Dean's aching erection. "I love you, remember?"

"Yeah." Dean whispered, feeling so guilty that he still couldn't bring himself to return the sentiment. He buried his hands in the sturdy feathers and thrust up into the hand wrapped around him.

Cas kissed Dean passionately, forcing his tongue in the hunter's mouth, muttering little sounds each time Dean touched an extra sensitive spot. Cas lowered his wings more to allow for the most contact. "Stroke them." He commanded in a gravely tone. "Just don't let go." He pumped Dean faster, but every time he got close Cas back off, keeping him on the edge but not letting him go over.

"How... How are you... doing that?" Dean managed to ask around groans of pleasure and desperate longing. As far as he knew Cas had never been intimate with anyone else.

"I can feel everything you feel." Cas replied gruffly, shoving his wings against Dean's hand. Damn the angel sure was greedy, but it only served to work Dean up that much more. "And if you let me complete our bond you'll be able to experience my feelings too."

"Okay." Dean's voice was small, humble, a little nervous. Relishing the feel of soft feathers beneath his finger tips Dean brushed along the underside of both wings, where the silky down was most accessible. First he smoothed them but when he trailed his fingers back up it ruffled the feathers against the grain and Cas arched his back, a whimpering growl passing his parted lips.

The light shimmering around Cas grew brighter, until Dean had to look away because it was blinding, making his eyes water with the intensity. He curled his hands tight around fistfuls of flight feathers, determined this time to not let go. White hot bolts of pleasure surged through him as he rutted into Cas' steady motion, bringing him closer to completion. Grace caressed every cell in his body, and Cas had been right, it didn't hurt, in fact; the more he gave into it the better it felt, wrapping him in a blanket of pleasure, heat and desire... and love.

Castiel loved him. This beautiful, perfect heavenly creature loved him with unwavering devotion. And Cas was afraid too, so afraid Dean didn't like his wings, wouldn't want the same thing out of their relationship, that he was too weak to protect his human from all the evil hunting them, hunting him, day and night.

Eyes slipping closed, Dean relaxed, allowing his soul to mingle with Cas' grace until he couldn't tell where he started and the angel began, and he didn't care. He focused on the amazing sensation of that oil slick hand stroking him off, the sense of completeness he'd never experienced previous to now. Something snapped, a wall he'd never realized was there inside his brain crumpled, the air around them vibrated with energy, he heard Cas scream, felt his hot, sweaty body press against his, finally understood the true meaning behind Cas' words.

The next thing Dean knew he was cumming, splashing hot liquid on his stomach and Cas' hand with a shuddering moan. It was the best damn orgasm he'd had in a long time. And Cas... Cas fucking loved him; the stupid, wonderful son of a bitch.

When he opened his eyes again the room was dark. Cas had slumped off him and he could feel the angel's warmth flush against his side, hear the still rapid breathing, smell the scent of wing oil still lingering in the air. And the new sense of wholeness, of finally having a home, overwhelmed all the rest.

A wing had been draped casually over his naked body, giving off enough heat to make him comfortable, he really wanted to snuggle up and fall asleep, wrapped up in the warmth and safety Cas provided. But Dean could sense Cas' still high level of arousal through their connection and he wouldn't dream of being that much of a jerk, not to his best friend, lover, soulmate; whatever they were now.

"Cas?" He whispered, turning into the source of warmth and placing a hand on the angel's solid chest, feeling just a ghost of hair under his fingers.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas hummed, his contentment plain even without Dean actually knowing what he was thinking.

"I..." He swallowed. _I_ _love_ _you_. Why were those words so hard to say? Instead Dean snuggled closer, pushing his knee between Cas' legs. Hardness pressed into his thigh and he raised an eyebrow, he heard the angel's breath hitch and felt his longing strong as day. "You hard again already?"

Cas fidgeted, his arm wrapping around Dean's waist to pull him closer, he buried his face in Dean's hair. "Not exactly." He muttered in a muffled voice.

Smirking, Dean caressed the wing still resting over him, feeling Cas' excitement like it was his own. He knew Cas hadn't gotten to finish but he really wanted to tease him a bit first. Oil still coated the feathers and Dean's hand was soon covered in it once again. This time though he spend more time feeling around, exploring all the bone and muscle underneath the feathery spread, much to Cas' enjoyment, and when he dug into the area around the wing's base Cas gasped and jerked his hips, rubbing his leaking cock on Dean's thigh.

"That a sensitive spot?" Without waiting for a reply Dean sunk his fingers deeper, finally feeling a small, hard nub which he brushed his thumb over curiously.

"Oh! Oh, Dean!" Cas cried out, his fingernails digging into the small of Dean's back. "I want release too. Please?"

Dean's breath quickened and he felt his cock twitch a bit, Cas' bluntness and the way he begged for it was so incredibly hot!

"Where you want me to touch you, Angel?" Dean questioned, rubbing his thumb in circles over the nub that was leaking oil freely, while his fingers massaged the surrounding muscles, the wing shuddered as Cas stretched it out.

"Mmm, y-you, ah... you know." Cas whimpered, gripped the hunter's other hand and trying to guide it between his legs.

Shaking his head, Dean pulled his hand free. Teasing Cas was just too fun to resist. And hadn't Cas been doing the same to him mere minutes before? "Tell me, Cas." He stroked along the trembling feathers that tickled his naked legs and torso, making Cas jerk and whine all the more.

"Dean!"

Sliding his hand between them, Dean trailed it down Cas' smooth stomach, feeling the way his abs rippled, his aching, desperate desire to get attention on his throbbing erection, the way he held back his begging with willpower alone.

"Touch me!" Cas finally pleaded when Dean moved past his cock and instead stroked up and down the inside of his thigh, brushing against his hardness just enough to send jolts of pleasure through the angel's body that left him even more desperate than before. "It aches, Dean."

"What aches, Cas?" Dean continued ignoring the angel's dick, twitching with need against his belly, and Cas was damn near close to crying with frustration, bucking his hips every time Dean stroked his wing just right.

"My... um... oh, don't tease me! I can't take it anymore!"

Dean knew he had all the power here, Cas grabbed his own cock at one point but Dean slapped his hand away. And even though he knew Cas could physically overpower him whenever he chose, he didn't. Seeing, hearing, _feeling_ , this powerful angel being reduced to a begging, moaning mess all because of him made his heart swell with gross chick emotions and Dean mercifully wrapped his palm firmly around the other man's cock, pulling a relieved, bliss filled, groaning gasp from Cas' mouth.

"Oh yes! That's what I want!" Arching his back, Cas pressed his wing down on Dean, trapping him to the ground. "Don't you dare stop."

It was an empty threat of course, Cas would never hurt him, Cas wanted nothing more than to bring Dean as much happiness as possible.

"I won't... pretty angel." Dean assured, so stupidly happy that Cas belonged to him and more than happy to give him the relief he craved.

With his expert touch Dean stroked Cas as the angel squirmed and moaned with that hot little mouth of his. It didn't take long to push Cas over the edge. The angel was surprisingly quiet for the most part, mumuring what Dean thought was his name just once. Though he did a lot of writhing and scratched Dean's back with his fingernails in his excitement.

Afterwards Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, his eyes closed and a leg flung casually over the hunter's. Smiling fondly Dean pulled him snug against his body, one arm wrapped around him, throughly enjoying the way Cas melted into the embrace without the slightest hint of reserve. Words could not describe how good it felt to be connected to this lovely creature who practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

"How about you use some angel mojo and clean us up?" Suggested Dean with a small smirk.

A tiny jerk of his hand was all it took and all traces of their little hay romp disappeared, to be replaced by their clothes once more.

"Better?" Cas traced patterns lazily on Dean's now clothed stomach.

"I liked you naked." Dean complained, feeling a bit disappointed that Cas' ridiculous trench coat was now covering up all the angel's little curves and the way his back muscles tensed when he moved his wings and the fact that he actually had some muscle on his biceps...

"I'll get naked for you again soon." Promised Cas, not even trying to restrain his super girly emotions that flooded the empathic pathway between their minds. The hunter couldn't help but smile at how embarrassingly chick flick they were, desperately trying to choke off his chuckle.

"Don't laugh, Dean." Cas said in a warning tone and Dean felt the angel's mental happiness drop considerably. "You have no idea how hard it's been not to be able to act on my desires all these years."

"That's not entirely true there, Cas." Caressing the wing still laying over top of him, Dean couldn't contain his satisfaction when Cas didn't act uncomfortable, didn't flinch, didn't snap those gorgeous feathers against his back with just a hint of fear in his expression. In fact, Cas pressed into hungrily. "I've wanted to touch your wings since the moment I saw them."

"Well, you can do that as long as you want." Cas mumbled, shifting the wing higher to completely cover his lover. "It's amazingly pleasurable."

Snorting softly, Dean shook his head, only Castiel would say something like that. "I love touching you, but I'm only human so I'm not going to be able to just go again, I need some recovery time." Even still Dean found himself a lot more alert and energized than he'd ever been after sex in the past.

"Well, I feel pretty tired, so don't worry." Cas replied in a sleepy voice, yawning as he let his eyes slip closed again.

"You okay, buddy?" Dean sensed Cas weariness and it worried him, since when did angels get tired?

Nodding slightly, Cas murmured a grumpy. "I'm fine."

Dean frowned but said nothing. As he sat up and scooted back to rest his back against the wall of the cave Cas snuggled against his thigh, resting his head on Dean's lap and covering his face with his right wing, huffing a relaxed sigh.

With a small smile ghosting his lips Dean threaded his fingers through the unruly dark hair. The angel looked damn adorable cuddled up on his lap like a puppy, but he couldn't help the concern pooling in his chest. Cas appeared near drunk with exhaustion.

"You sure you're okay?"

\------

It felt so incredible to finally complete his bond with Dean, the emptiness inside vanished, his fear disappointed and his heart filled with love... Castiel could also feel the chill air brushing against his exposed skin, smell the scent of sweat and wing oil lingering in the still air, and suddenly the warmth Dean's body gave off seemed much nicer.

Human. These were all human sensations. He liked it, everything felt more real, Dean's touch felt closer to his true self, instead of muffled by the vessel he possessed.

It was strange at first, a little scary even, but mostly a positive experience. Especially how utterly awesome that hand felt when Dean finally started jerking his needy man parts, calming the burning ache there and intensifying his pleasure with each stroke.

Castiel hadn't realized bonding with Dean would change him this much, but he guessed he should have known.

Being tired felt the weirdest out of anything yet, it made him unfocused, dulled his normally hyper active senses, and made cuddling up with Dean feel bone meltingly good. Falling asleep wold be so easy if Dean kept fondling his wings like that... He fought it, as best he could, if he fell asleep who would keep them safe from all the monsters?

"You sure you're okay?"

Dean's concerned question broke through his thoughts.

"I'm just so tired." Castiel answered after a moment, seeing no point in denying what the hunter already knew.

"But why?" There was alarm in the blonde man's voice.

"I think our bond made me more... human. For lack of a better word."

"That's crazy!" Dean sputtered, and Castiel flinched at the overwhelming guilt he felt coming off the hunter. "Why didn't you-"

"I didn't know this would happen." The angel cut off the remorseful question firmly.

"Cas..." Dean trailed off, squeezing the angel's shoulder soothingly.

Forehead wrinkling, Castiel pushed himself to a sitting position, holding back the whimper of disappointment when Dean's hand slipped from his wing, breaking the mind link. Frantically he searched the freckled face before him for hints of the emotions buried there, but he suddenly felt lost without the mental presence confirming his guesses.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I had known, I would have still done it. Dean, you're everything to me." Castiel extended his hand and clutched the hunter's jacket tightly. "Please, don't doubt my devotion to you."

"I just..." Dean pulled the angel against his chest, rubbing his back gently. "I don't like being the reason you're not an angel anymore, I care about you... It's just wrong."

"I'm still an angel!" Castiel insisted defiantly, his wings flaring aggressively as he shoved Dean off him.

Dean averted his gaze, and Castiel regretted his unnecessary reaction, but his wounded pride kept him from apologizing.

"I didn't mean it like that, Cas." He whispered softly, leaning his head wearily against the cold stone behind him. "You'll always be my angel." Dean regarded him with reserved affection.

Nodding stiffly, Castiel swallowed back his hurt retort. He glanced down, briefly wondering if it was true, maybe he wasn't an angel anymore...

"Cas?" He felt Dean's hand on his shoulder and jumped slightly in surprise. "I don't want to fight with you, I'm tired of fighting."

Eyes narrowing, the angel looked up, Dean appeared worn, his normally alert stance traded for the posture of a man who knows defeat is inevitable.

"I don't want to fight either."

Smiling softly, Dean pulled Castiel to him and the angel gratefully leaned against the warmth the hunter provided. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder, bringing his right wing up to lay over them like a blanket.

"Can you, um, keep watch for a little while?" Castiel wished he didn't have to ask but he knew he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer. "I promise I don't need long."

"Rest, buddy. I'll keep watch." Dean rested a hand on the feathers sprawled out on his lap.

"Thank you." Castiel sighed, a shiver running through his body at the contact, at once again feeling Dean's soul and his grace join together.

Castiel let his eyes slip shut and inhaled his hunter's scent. His keen senses dulled, and all he could feel was Dean; how warm and soft and good he felt. So good. And the tingly pleasure the hand absentmindedly caressing his feathers provided. The steady beat of Dean's heart and the soft huffing has he breathed.

Dean smoothed the feathers ruffled along the length of Cas' wing, relishing the pleasure he felt through their connection, hardly believing he was bonded with an angel! After a time Cas' breathing relaxed, and the angel's weight grow more heavy against his shoulder.

Smiling fondly, Dean lightly carded his hand through the messy black mop on Cas' head.

"I love you, Castiel." He muttered after a time, thinking the angel wouldn't hear him. And dammit; it felt pretty good to finally say it out loud

Castiel's lips twitched in a faint smile, his heart fluttering a bit as he nuzzled his face against Dean's neck. _I know._ He thought happily. _I know._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything with smut, so if it sucks, I apologize.


End file.
